


TALIA - larry stylinson

by melt91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kingprincess
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melt91/pseuds/melt91
Summary: A mente de Harry é apenas um monte de bobagens e falas que nunca serão ditas. Nem por ele e nem pelas pessoas que ele cria. A mente de Harry é um palco onde as coisas mais ridículas e tristes e ambiciosas vivem. Tudo se amontoa em frente ao público - sua consciência cansada - e se apresentam, uma de cada vez, para ver qual vale mais a pena naquele momento.Agora, observando a janela e a neve, nada disso importa.O palco está vazio.Há apenas uma luz, refletindo tão forte que é difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja isso - luz, luz e luz.Não há outra coisa que não seja Louis.





	TALIA - larry stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Talia - King Princess

**TALIA**

 

**prólogo**

 

É inverno.

Harry olha a neve caindo pela janela, acumulando no parapeito. Ele deveria fechá-la, deixar que o aquecedor fizesse seu trabalho. Mas ele gosta da janela aberta, independente da temperatura,  fazendo com que o ar circule. Deixa a mente mais limpa para os personagens habitarem, fluindo e dançando em sua mente enquanto ele tenta agarrá-los e colocá-los no papel.

A janela aberta. Neve caindo. O frio, tentando deixar a mente limpa. É falho. Medíocre.

A mente de Harry é apenas um monte de bobagens e falas que nunca serão ditas. Nem por ele e nem pelas pessoas que ele cria. A mente de Harry é um palco onde as coisas mais ridículas e tristes e ambiciosas vivem. Tudo se amontoa em frente ao público - sua consciência cansada - e se apresentam, uma de cada vez, para ver qual vale mais a pena naquele momento.

Agora, observando a janela e a neve, nada disso importa.

O palco está vazio.

Há apenas uma luz, refletindo tão forte que é difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja isso - luz, luz e luz.

Não há outra coisa que não seja Louis.

 

**um**

 

Há um café quente nas mãos de Harry.

Se Louis estivesse aqui, ele iria torcer o nariz e colocar água para o chá. “Esse café é para que, exatamente?”, ele perguntaria. Mas se ele realmente estivesse, Harry não teria café nas mãos. Não seriam 13h da tarde, não haveria silêncio e o ar estaria quente.

Seriam sete e meia da manhã, com o som dos passos de Louis pela madeira brilhante, procurando algo. As chaves, talvez. Ele daria um chá a Harry. Talvez de limão com mel. “Isso faz bem pra você”, ele diria e sairia à procura do que estivesse procurando, iluminando os cômodos que passaria. E Harry sorriria, porque ele amava aquilo. Amava Louis, seus chás e a procura interminável. Tão interminável que ele ainda está por aí (no mundo real, não na cabeça de Harry), procurando uma parte de si.

Harry bebe o café. Frio. Amargo. Estava quente na ultima vez que ele percebeu. Quando tempo?

Ele fecha os olhos.

Os lábios doces e quentes de Louis. Sussurros perto do seu cabelo antes de sair “Quando você vai ler aquelas páginas para mim?”

Quando? Quando?

Nunca.

O celular de Harry toca.

É Niall. Ele gosta de ligações sem intenções completamente intencionadas.

“O que você acha de um chá?”

Harry olha para o café. Chá. Chá de limão com mel. “Parece bom. Às cinco?”

“Às cinco, então.”

Harry volta para os personagens, a janela ainda aberta, soprando e soprando, nunca conseguindo tirar a luz.

 

**dois**

 

Limão com mel.

Harry passa a língua pelos lábios, tentando prolongar aquilo. O sabor. Se ele fechar os olhos, pode imaginar Louis ao seu lado, falando sobre o movimento da cafeteira. Os pés inquietos, encostando seu joelho com o de Harry debaixo da mesa. Comendo a maior parte do seu bolo de amêndoas. Reclamando sobre o glacê.

“Eu tô te falando, cara. A corrida foi incrível”, Niall diz. Ele tem falado por dez minutos inteiros. Harry sorri, porque é o que ele faria. Ele faria depois de Louis dizer algo, como “Seu merdinha, tenho certeza que você trapaceou”, e socar Niall no ombro. E aí ele sorriria mais, porque Louis voltaria para seu lugar mais perto ainda de Harry, segurando seu braço dessa vez, ou comendo mais um pedaço de bolo.

Mas Louis não está aqui para encher o espaço ao lado de Harry. E Harry não pode fazer Niall imaginá-lo.

“Quanto você ganhou desta vez?”, Harry pergunta.

Niall faz uma carinha “Uns cinco mil pela corrida”, ele pondera. “Talvez mais. Os cavalos ainda não estão cem por cento, mas foram incríveis para a temporada de inverno.”

“Bom", Harry bebe mais um pouco do chá. O bolo ainda está intocado. Louis sempre pegava o primeiro pedaço. Harry não sabe o que fazer com o bolo intacto. “Um dia vou apostar em você. Cem pratas, no mínimo.”

Niall finge repúdio. “Quinhentos seria o mínimo, ingrato”, e ri, fechando os olhos.

Harry tenta acompanhá-lo. 

Mas ele se perde ali, relembrando, cinco anos atrás. Niall gargalhando com um garoto, em alguma festa da universidade, dizendo algo como: “Ah, Harry, você chegou.” Faz muito tempo. Harry não lembra sobre a música ou a roupa que estava usando - tudo pareceu sem importância depois de Louis. “Esse é Louis”, Niall disse. Disse? Faz muito tempo. Ele poderia ter dito outra coisa. Faz muito tempo. Poderia ter apresentado Harry primeiro. Faz muito tempo. Mas não importava. Era Louis ali, sobre uma espécie de sorriso simpático, rodeando o espaço. Em todo o lugar, fazendo qualquer coisa ser insignificante. Se tornando o único no palco.

“E o livro?”, Niall pergunta. Ainda há um rastro de riso na voz. “Minha mãe está louca para mais uma publicação. E metade de todos que eu conheço. E metade da Inglaterra.”

“Cala boca”, Harry diz.

“É sério”, ele ri, verdadeiro. Depois fica sério. “Um gênio escritor bem na minha frente! Poderia fazer você me contar todos os segredos. Venderia fácil pra qualquer jornal.”

“Sem chance”, Harry desvia o olhar. “Não adianta.”

Niall fica calado. Ele limpa a garganta. Se inclina para frente. “Você está há dois meses no apartamento, por que não vamos ao pub com os caras?”, cauteloso. Harry sente. “Eles estão com saudade. Nós poderíamos…”

“Você está contando?”, Harry pergunta.

“O quê?”

“Dois meses. Você está contando?”

Niall pisca. Ele se encosta na cadeira. “Que bobagem. Não”, ele para. “Quer dizer, faz dois meses que… bem, enfim. Você deveria sair com a gente. Sabe, como nos velhos tempos.”

Velhos tempos. Qual tempo? Antes, quando Harry não tinha nada? Ou depois. Depois de Louis. Os velhos tempos com Louis. Sorrisos de Louis. Os velhos tempos recheados de Louis em todo o momento, com Harry sentindo o coração encher de paixão. Encher de algo que ele nunca havia experimentado. Os velhos tempos em que o mundo tinha um novo brilho. Os velhos tempos que eram a juventude.

Harry respira fundo.

“Vocês estão o que, dizendo para ele que eu estou dois meses dentro da porcaria daquele apartamento?”, a voz é baixa. Baixa e forte.

Niall responde do mesmo jeito. “Não estamos dizendo nada.”

“Então o que é isso? É pena de mim?”, Harry empurra a xícara para o centro da mesa redonda. “Ele está dizendo para vocês serem compreensíveis e que fiquem comigo?”

“Claro que não.”

“Mas parece", Harry rosna. Isso não deveria ser assim. “Não quero que ele tenha pena de mim. Ele nunca teve. E não vai ser agora, depois de ir embora.”

Harry sai da cafeteria. A neve cobre a calçada, e os funcionários tentam limpar. O frio bate contra seu rosto.

Ele pensa em Louis, em suas botas de neve, sentindo os flocos tocarem a pele. Ele sorriria para o branco das ruas, depois beijaria o nariz de Harry. Faria com que Harry não sentisse frio. Ele seria o Sol, esquentando o mundo no inverno.

Harry quer que o Sol se exploda.

 

**três**

 

É noite.

A janela ainda está aberta, e Harry está olhando para ela, de pé. Ele está bebendo. Não é café nem chá de limão com mel. É vinho.

Ele não se lembra que a tinha. A garrafa. Talvez Louis tivesse comprado. Talvez Louis estivesse guardando para algo especial. Ele pensa em Louis, dois meses atrás. O que mudou? Por que ele se foi?

Harry não se lembra como aconteceu. E nem quer lembrar.

Ele olha para a garrafa. Metade já se foi. Ele bebe mais. Esquenta o peito. A janela aberta não faz tanto efeito assim. Ele poderia desligar o aquecedor.

Louis nunca desligava o aquecedor. Ele deixava a casa quente, acesa e aconchegante. Se ele pegasse a janela aberta no inverno, ele gritaria. “Você quer ficar doente?”, mãos ao redor dos cabelos de Harry, olhando para seus olhos. “Será que vou ter que ligar pra sua mãe?” E ele beijaria Harry e cuidaria dele mesmo assim, se ficasse doente. E fecharia a janela todas as vezes que estivesse aberta.

Mais uma taça.

Por que Louis não está aqui?

Ele pensa em Niall, falando sobre sair. Seguir em frente. Não há frente. Não há estrada.

Louis teria dito isso? Louis teria pena?

Do que adianta ter pena de algo que você mesmo destruiu?

Mais vinho.

Harry odeia isso.

Odeia a janela aberta. Odeia as anotações em todos os lugares e o buraco na estante de livros. Odeia cada parte desse apartamento sem Louis. Ele odeia Louis.

O odeia por ter arruinado tudo. Para sempre.

Odeia o fato de ainda conseguir lembrar do seu cheiro. Do seu riso. Do seu gosto. Dois meses não é tanto tempo. Dois meses não é nada.

É apenas um pequeno trecho.

E se Harry fechar os olhos, no meio da sala, segurando a garrafa de vinho contra o peito, ele pode ver Louis.

Louis, sobre a luz que ele mesmo cria, rodopiando pela sala. Nos braços de Harry, sorrindo. Construindo quem Harry é agora. Sendo o amor sólido. Louis, caminhando sobre o chão que não o merece. Criando vida. Criando tudo o que importa.

Tirando o véu insignificante. Mostrando o que importa.

Louis, no meio da sala, beijando Harry, dando vida. Dando esperança.

Harry abre os olhos.

Não há luz.

Não há nada.

 

**quatro**

 

O celular de Harry vibra. Ele sente debaixo dele. Por um momento, ele não quer se mexer. Tudo parece estar em uma nuvem densa. Mas continua e continua. É irritante.

“Alô?”, ele diz. A voz quase não sai, e o que sai parece estar irritada.

“Ah, oi. Hm, oi, é o Niall.”

“Oi”, Harry respira. O gosto na boca vacila. Ele está no sofá, com um pé para fora. A janela aberta.

“Oi, então… Eu tô aqui em baixo. Pensei de a gente ver o jogo hoje.”

Harry coça a cabeça. Ele afasta o celular e vê as horas: três da tarde. O quanto ele dormiu? E depois disso, como em uma avalanche, a cabeça explode em dor. Ele pisca. Niall espera no outro lado da linha, paciente.

“Claro", Harry diz. “Pode subir.”

Quando Niall desliga, ele senta. Há duas garrafas vazias sobre a mesa de centro, e uma taça pela metade. Há anotações ali também, misturadas com contas de luz. Harry pisca. A cabeça dói.

Ele pega as garrafas e joga no lixo. Toma duas aspirinas. Lava o rosto. Ele deveria tomar um banho, mas Niall toca a campainha.

“E aí, cara?”, Niall sorri. “Trouxe frango frito. Você já almoçou, né?”

Ele olha para Harry por um instante, antes de fingir desinteresse. Também finge desinteresse pela casa; fria, escura e bagunçada. Pelos copos e xícaras largados por aí, pelo lixo acomulado nos cantos (embalagens de comidas e papéis amassados.)

“Sim", Harry mente. “Só tava tirando um cochilo.”

Niall se empolga quando liga a televisão. A cabeça de Harry ainda dói, mas isso é tudo. É apenas a dor, latejando no fim da mente, mas o resto está limpo.

“Qual sua aposta?”

“Ahm… na verdade não sei quem está jogando"

“Cara", Niall ri. Ele abre uma latinha de cerveja. “Deve ser muito bom ser escritor, fazer seus horários. Há quanto tempo você não liga essa TV? Se eu trabalhasse em casa…”

Ele continua. Fala entre os comerciais. É o modo dele se desculpar por ontem, na cafeteria, mesmo que ele não tenha culpa de nada.

Harry pega uma latinha. Sente os dedos frios. A cabeça dá uma pontada. Ele não deveria, mas bebe. Ele bebe.

Niall comemora nos gols. Harry sorri para ele. O frango esfria. Ele bebe mais um pouco.

Não há nenhuma luz na mente. Apenas dor.

 

**cinco**

 

É quase uma da manhã.

Harry está sentado na escrivaninha, pensando sobre Talia. O que ela deve fazer agora? Ele pensa sobre a mala que ela carrega. Não deveria estar pesada - ela foi embora às pressas, levando quase nada. Não podia reclamar disso. Poderia reclamar dos sapatos? Poderia reclamar da garoa? Garoava naquela época do ano? Talia precisava mesmo reclamar de algo? Ela estava indo atrás do sonho, deixando tudo para trás. Ela deveria estar feliz, correndo pelas ruas sobre os chuviscos. Talia não tinha culpa.

Louis não tinha culpa.

Ele não podia se sentir culpado de nada, e talvez não se sinta mesmo. Ele só tinha que ir, procurar aquilo que ele sempre quis. Ele tinha que ir com sua mala quase vazia, andando pelas ruas pensando sobre seu sonho. Procurar aquela parte de si que nunca encontrou.

O ridículo, triste e ambicioso se apresentavam na cabeça de Harry. O ridículo ganhava. Se ele fizesse Talia dar uma pirueta na rua? E o triste, se ela caísse de joelhos, abrindo os braços para a chuva da noite, agradecendo ao Deus que acreditava? Ou o ambicioso, se ela apenas mantivesse os passos confiantes até a estação de trem?

Louis estaria aqui. Ele estaria na cama, lendo uma peça. Vez ou outra encenando uma fala com sotaque francês, só por graça. Quando ele se entediasse, iria até Harry. O pegaria pelos cabelos, porque ele sempre fazia isso. Ele sussurraria “Escrever é tão solitário que me dá medo", e beijaria a rosto de Harry onde pudesse. “Não fique solitário para sempre.”

E o deixaria trabalhar novamente.

Talvez voltasse, dez minutos depois, com chá. Chá preto. Beijos na ponta do nariz. 

Harry se levanta. Ele dirige até a Tesco, vazia. Ele vai para as bebidas. Ele pega o que encontra.

O homem do caixa olha para ele, uma sobrancelha levantada. Harry não está vestido para uma festa - está com a mesma roupa de ontem, cabelos embolados sobre a cabeça. Ele espera não estar cheirando mal. É apenas o tempo, curto. Ele precisa trabalhar, escrever dia e noite.

Quando ele sai para o estacionamento, segurando as sacolas, ouvindo apenas o som das garrafas trincando uma na outra, o celular vibra mais uma vez. Ele não sabe como ainda tem bateria. Não lembra a última vez que o colocou na tomada.

É como a noite de Talia. Só que há neve. Talia está no outono. Talia está feliz agora.

É Louis.

Não no outono, como Talia.

É Louis no celular, no inverno. O nome brilhando as duas da manhã, no estacionamento da Tesco. Vivo.

Harry sente, em algum lugar da mente, que algo se desprendeu. Ele para.

Ele atende.

“Oi”, a voz de Louis.

Dois meses e é a voz de Louis. A mesma que sussurra no seu ouvido pela imaginação, que beija seus lábios quando ele fecha os olhos.

“Harry, oi”, ele repete.

Harry pisca. Estacionamento vazio.

“Oi”, ele responde.

“Eu liguei pra…”, Louis para. A voz calma. A chamada deixa a voz dele um pouco mais baixa.

“As duas da manhã.”

“Sim, às duas da manhã”, ele confirma.

Harry sente o peito queimar.

Louis está ligando às duas da manhã, depois de dois meses, enquanto Harry está sozinho, no escuro, sentindo as pernas bambearem.

“Liguei pra dizer boa noite”, Louis diz, depois de um minuto inteiro. Ele respira fundo - o som passa através de Harry. Louis, respirando ao seu lado, soloneto. “Boa noite”

E ele desliga.

Harry enfia o celular no bolso, segurando as sacolas com as mãos tremendo. É pelo frio. Ele não está agasalhado o suficiente. A neve está deixando os tênis encharcados. Louis nunca o deixaria sair de tênis para a neve.

Louis, do outro lado da linha, dizendo boa noite às duas da manhã. Louis. A luz no palco.

Quando Harry chega em casa, ele esvazia as garrafas na pia da cozinha. Sobra uma. Uma garrafa inteira de Martini Bianco. E ele a bebe, repelindo o gosto e a queimação. Ele a bebe porque não consegue mais ter nada em sua mente.

Ele vai para o quarto dessa vez, cambaleando até a cama. Ele se sente dormente, calmo e levemente enjoado. Ele abre as janelas. O quarto gela. Ele se deita e consegue ver Louis, ao seu lado, dizendo boa noite.

 

**seis**

 

Há um raio de luz sobre o rosto de Harry.

É a primeira coisa que ele percebe quando recupera os sentidos. E depois, sobre o fato de ser inverno, e a probabilidade disso acontecer ser rara. No meio de uma nuvem densa, fria e cheia de energia concentrada, há um buraco onde os raios passam; passam através das janelas abertas e param em Harry.

A segunda coisa é o barulho na porta. Tum, tum, tum. Um punho sobre a porta de madeira do apartamento. Faz a cabeça de Harry doer como um inferno.

Ele rola para fora da cama, sentindo os pés formigarem contra o chão frio. O quarto está gelado - os raios de sol não são o suficiente para esquentar.

Zayn está na porta, de braços cruzados. Ele observa Harry com desaprovação, mas Harry não consegue focar no rosto dele para ter certeza. Mas ele sabe. 

“Espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa por ter me feito esperar por uma hora", Zayn diz.

Harry o deixa entrar. Ele aperta os dedos dos pés contra o chão gelado.

“Eu perdi a hora”, a voz quase não sai. Os raios de sol não estão mais lá, atravessando as nuvens. Não está iluminado.

_ Reunião com Zayn - Segunda-feira, às 10h da manhã, no CofferCups. _

Harry se lembra de ter anotado. Deveria estar em algum lugar, preso por pregadores. Ou na agenda do celular, mas está sem bateria.

Zayn anda ao redor da sala, mãos na cintura, prático e analítico. Enquanto Niall é aquele que se espreita, tentando sorrateiramente fazer algo, Zayn fica a frente, dizendo exatamente o que precisa ser dito.

Ou talvez não, devido o tamanho da decadência medíocre. Ele deve saber. Por isso ele se cala, desviando o olhar de Harry. Zayn apenas fica ali, parado por um minuto, olhando a tristeza de Harry derramada pelo chão. Depois, ele pega uma latinha de cerveja da mesinha, levando junto a embalagem esquecida de frango frito de dias atrás:

“Por que você não toma um banho pra gente trabalhar?

E Harry vai para o banheiro, porque não tem nada para dizer. Não diz para Zayn parar de juntar as roupas largadas pelos cantos. Não consegue dizer nada. Então ele fica todo tempo que pode embaixo do jato de água quente. Olha para o rejunte dos ladrilhos. É azul, mas não como os olhos de Louis. É bonito, mas não como os olhos de Louis. É frio, duro e imperfeito. Nada como Louis.

Harry o imagina aqui, agora. Sorrindo com os cabelos molhados, caindo sobre a testa. O corpo, nas pontas dos dedos de Harry, ou todo contra ele. Debaixo da cascata de água, dizendo eles estavam atrasados. Louis, com o vapor em volta e a sensação de que tudo estava na hora certa, mesmo não estando.

Quando Harry já está vestido (uma variação de peças ainda limpas ou quase isso), ele percebe a casa mais organizada. A mesinha de centro está limpa, com os manuscritos em uma pilha, e tralhas dentro de uma cestinha de palha. A janela está fechada; a casa mais quente.

Zayn trabalha com Harry nos manuscritos seguintes. Ele é o editor, fica atrás de Harry para fechar as pontas. Colar algo que descolou. Ele não deixa Talia cometer erros que Harry a força fazer. Se Zayn não estivesse aqui, quem a salvaria de Harry?

“Muito bom o progresso”, Zayn diz, na porta. Ele se demora um pouco mais, prendendo o corpo para frente. Ele sorri, talvez com pena. “Eu vi as garrafas vazias na cozinha. Acho que você deveria parar de beber tanto.”

É um segundo de espera até Harry concordar (é mais fácil do que explicar que as esvaziou na pia). Ele odeia isso; a coisa nos olhos, mostrando pena. Odeia todo mundo saber de tudo, o tempo todo. Odeia todos eles estarem certos. Droga.

Quando volta para a sala, Harry abre as janelas e se senta na escrivaninha.

 

**sete**

 

Harry está vestindo as roupas mais limpas que encontrou: calças jeans e dois moletons (ele não encontrou os casacos de inverno). É péssimo para o evento - Niall torce o nariz quando o vê, mas não diz nada.

As taças de drinks chiques passam por eles, com petiscos sofisticados e pequenos demais. Há um telão com imagens de cavalos, peso e rapidez. A voz de Louis aparece na mente de Harry no momento em que uma mulher passa com seu chapéu  de lã: “Vamos fingir que somos podres de ricos e dizer que vamos apostar um milhão no cavalo mais lento”, e o riso, crescente, e o olhar, divertido.

Harry pega uma taça de champanhe.

“A próxima temporada vai ser incrível”, Niall está sorrindo, sendo o mais empolgado na pequena rodinha de conversa, vestindo seu blazer e calças a vinco. Ele está vermelho, bebendo uma taça depois da outra, conquistando todos os investidores que quer. “Ótimas aquisições hoje, meu amigo”, ele diz mais tarde, quando todos os podres de ricos já foram conquistados por seus olhos azuis e estão bêbados gastando em mais cavalos caros.

Harry sorri para ele, mas não funciona. Há alguma coisa, desde manhã, quando Zayn bateu irritado na sua porta, prendendo em seu peito. E depois, quando Niall buzinou, dizendo que eles estavam atrasados para um evento que Harry nem se lembrava de ter sido convidado.

“Ele me ligou ontem a noite”, Harry diz, antes de ter consciência do que está fazendo.

Mas é isso. Essa coisa no peito - Louis, querendo sair.

Niall pisca seus olhos embriagados para Harry. Ele pega uma garrafa de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom.

“Quem?”

Harry se cala. Deixa a taça sobre a mesa chique.

“Louis.”

O gosto na boca se adocica.

Niall enche a própria taça.

“E o que ele disse?”

O peito. De Harry. Pulando.

“Boa noite.”

“Só boa noite?”

Harry faz que sim.

Niall dá de ombros, e oferece a garrafa a Harry. “Vocês deveriam parar com isso.”

Harry fica calado, piscando por um momento.

“Com o que?”

“Com essa…”, Niall para, mãos nervosas gesticulando contra Harry. “Vocês dois ficam se arrastando pelos cantos, se desfazendo aos poucos. E eu preciso ficar juntando vocês de volta. Tenho que…”, ele para mais uma vez, desviando dos olhos de Harry. “Por que você não entende o lado dele?”

Agora Harry desvia o olhar.

“Ele deveria entender o meu também.”

Niall dá um gole no champanhe. Pisca os olhos vermelhos. Voz alta: “Ele entendeu o seu lado. Entendeu por cinco anos.”

Harry sente as mãos frias, doendo. Sente o peito morrendo.

“Você não sabe de nada.”

E assim, desse jeito, Niall se vira para ele. Embriagado, lento e decidido.

“Tem razão, eu não sei de porra nenhuma. Não sei mesmo. Mas sei que você foi um merda. Pronto. E como seu amigo, tenho que te dizer isso. Você fica naquela porcaria de apartamento, de porre, enchendo a cara o tempo todo. Eu tento ser positivo, mas você não aceita nada. Então…”

Harry olha para a garrafa de champanhe na mão, deixando os dedos cada vez mais gelados. Para a voz de Niall, ficando cada vez mais longe.

E lá no fundo da mente, a luz crescendo mais uma vez, trazendo Louis. Louis, com a razão sobre tudo. Louis. Sempre lá.

Harry sai com o champanhe na mão, ouvindo os gritos de Niall e os podres de rico sem entender nada.

 

**oito**

 

Harry não lembra direito de como aconteceu. Parece que a mente dele quis apagar qualquer coisa relacionada a ida de Louis.

Mas quando ele entra no apartamento bagunçado, olhando a janela aberta e a estante com buracos de livros onde estariam os de Louis, ele tem relampeios.

Cada gole de champanhe ajuda.

Ele dá passos pequenos na sala, ouvindo o silêncio do coração. Silêncio. Louis nunca ficava em silêncio, nem quando não estava falando. A respiração, mexer o cabelo, os pés inquietos batendo sobre o chão. A sensação de que ele está lá.

Não estava chovendo naquele dia, mas Harry desejou. Ele desejou que o céu caísse. Em águas, em choro. Que as estrelas colidissem com a Terra.

Por um momento, não havia mais luz.

Só havia Louis, decidindo ir. Gritando, porque era o único jeito de Harry ouvir. Era o único jeito que seria melhor - se ele apenas fosse, no silêncio, seria muito pior. Os gritos de Louis. O que ele estava dizendo?

Harry não lembra.

Só da música.

Havia um som, mais baixo que a voz de Louis. E é o que Harry lembra.

_ Well you good looking woman, so good looking lord it hurts... _

Toca também agora. É um CD de coletânea velho em um rádio velho. Faz o coração esquentar - mais do que o champanhe descendo pela garganta. Harry passa os dedos sobre o aparelho velho. Louis o esqueceu lá, junto com os CDs antigos sem capa e dedicatórias para pessoas que eles nunca tinham ouvido falar.

Harry está decidido sobre onde quer chegar. Ele passa as músicas, uma por uma.

_ I’m drinking champagne feeling no pain _ é o que escuta quando começa a beber. Faz parte de todo o show. O ridículo deixa sua mediocridade com menos dor.

Ele se vira para a sala, olhando o piso de madeira e o resto do que sobrou da sua própria vida. Mais goles, um atrás do do outro, fazendo com que a mente dele comece.

Louis, parado no corredor. Mão na testa, tentando dizer algo. Mas Harry não escuta. Ele nunca escutava.

_ TILL ERALY MORNING _

“Eu gosto do que eu faço, mas… Mas eu quero mais do que corrigir as peças dos outros. Quero a minha… eu…”, a voz de Louis, mais baixa do que sempre foi, cortando as paredes do apartamento.

Harry não quer mais lembrar, mas champanhe e a música não deixam. Carl Smith começa a ficar mais baixo e a de Louis mais alta.

“Você tem esse apartamento, você… você conseguiu muitas coisas na vida. Eu quero minha ascensão também. Eu sinto que preciso aceitar. Você me entende? Você sabe que a gente pode fazer isso funcionar?”

Agora é amargo. A janela aberta não consegue jogar as lembranças para fora. É apenas Louis, nas memórias, implorando para Harry.

“Harry, você sabe, não é?”

 

**nove**

 

Ainda era aquela festa, há uns cinco anos atrás, quando Harry estava quase se formando na faculdade. E quando ele se apaixonou perdidamente por um garoto que ele nem conhecia.

Quando os dias passavam devagar. Quando ele fechava os olhos e tudo o que ele conseguia ver era aquele garoto, Louis, com seu sorriso e seus olhos azuis, inquieto e decidido. O mesmo Louis que, graças a Deus, disse que sentia a mesma coisa (a coisa que crescia e estava prestes a explodir o peito deles).

O mesmo Louis que beijava seu pescoço na cama do dormitório misto. Que chorou quando Harry disse que o amava. Que enviou seus manuscritos a um professor escondido. Que disse durante a noite que aceitaria morar neste apartamento (agora vazio, frio e escuro).

Louis, na ponta dos pés, lendo e dançando na sala, quase saltitando.

Louis, a vida.

E agora, olhando para a janela aberta e segurando a garrafa de champanhe quase vazia, Harry sente as ondas das bobagens e das falas que precisam ser ditas. Da luz, se intensificando. Lembrando de Louis indo. Indo procurar a parte de si que não existia aqui. Tentando fazer Harry ir junto, pedindo.

Mas Harry não escutou. Ainda não escuta.

Desde aquela noite.

Bebendo, fazendo com que sua mente imagine Louis pela casa. Fazendo com que ele sinta que Louis ainda o ama.

Porque Harry ainda o ama, perdidamente, como na primeira vez que o viu. O ama tanto que não quis prendê-lo, nunca. Que tentou esconder tudo, durante dois meses, atrás de todo o álcool que conseguiu.

E que foi egoísta.

Louis deveria ir sem sofrer por nada. Harry deveria estar lá, ao seu lado, sempre. Porque tudo o que Harry tinha era Louis, e ele deveria ir com Louis para qualquer lugar.

Ir para o outro lado do mundo.

É por isso que Harry joga todas as bebidas fora, pega seu notebook e a bolsa e desliga as luzes do apartamento.

Ele agora é Talia, correndo para a estação de trem. É a mistura de todos os sentimentos amontoados dentro da mente. Ele é triste, ridículo e ambicioso, deixando que o amor o guie. Ele não pode fazer nada contra isso - nunca deveria ter feito nada.

Deveria ter dito sim.

Deveria ter escutado.

Harry vai repetindo - desculpas, desculpas, desculpas.

Ainda há champanhe correndo por ele, mas Louis é mais forte. Sempre foi, mais forte que tudo. É o que mantém Harry de pé.

Talia. Talia. Talia.

Ele a vive agora.

Mala vazia.

Vivendo a própria história, que era a realidade no fundo da mente.

Ele a vive.

Talia, indo atrás daquilo que importa.

Harry, pegando um avião.

Harry, indo até Louis.

E Louis, o amando de volta.


End file.
